villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Malitch
Malitch is a major antagonist in the webcomic Pastamonsters. He is the false antagonist in "The Chain Mail" and the main antagonist of the series finale, "Jeff and the Darkness". He is an immensely powerful wizard who means to bring about never-ending darkness by stealing the Umbra Crystal. He used to be partners with Zalgo, but Malitch attempted to betray him by killing him and taking over his army. His plan backfired when he was driven insane by the mere sight of Zalgo. From that day forward, Malitch lost all memory of who he was and his powers, and ended up living in a swamp. Following Zalgo's defeat, the memory spell put on Malitch was lifted and Malitch continued to persue his hark goals and desires Personality Malitch is an extremely cruel, ruthless and sadistic sociopath. He has enslaved and slaughtered many for untold years, causing as much destruction and suffering as possible. After being driven insane by Zalgo, Malitch has gone increasingly mellow and senile. Now living in a tree, Malitch spends his days drinking tree sap and laying in the sun. He appears to have sunk into something of a depression due to losing his army and the planets he owned, causing him to stop caring about being the ruler of the universe, having a more noticeably annoyed and fed up expression on his face, with his attitude reflecting this, where once before he would have killed whoever displeased him, in this state of annoyance he instead got annoyed that the Proxies busted down his door and intended to kill him, telling them he 'just had it nailed down!' and angrily told them to leave. His old age appears to have caused a degree of apathy in Malitch, or at least unhappy resignation, as Malitch apparently still desires universal conquest and the destruction of life, but is either unable or unwilling to do much about it personally due to having lost contact with his army. His senile behavior also makes him avoid contact with others beings from outside his tree in which he makes the giant voice recorder in his likeliness that record his message said that he doesn't want to meet anyone and ask them to go away. At the same time, he also cares less about enslaving life. After his sanity returned, Malitch's sadistic tendencies were largely intact, as he planned to use the Umbra Crystal to drown the entire universe and everyone in it in Black Breath, except for his faction of army loyalists who will be blindly obedient to him. He tortures Jeff's best friends Ticci Tobey and Eyeless Jack in order to find where Jeff is, threatens to kill Tobey's girlfriend Natalie if he doesn't comply, then orders Jeff to be killed seconds after he promised not to do so and arranges Tobey's death as well. Malitch later demonstrated his cruelty when he mocked Ms. P for her parents' abandoning her, nearly executing Sally in front of BEN, trying to drown BEN again... It becomes literal when he considers skinning Smile Dog and turning his hide into a rug. He also plans to let Ms. P, BEN, and Sally free only once they are driven mentally mad from all the torture he plans to inflict on them, but also to have Jeff tortured and killed in front of their eyes before laughing in their faces. Malitch was also willing to both manipulate, hurt, and kill children to further his goals. He pretended to be a caring, father-like figure to Sally, but is only manipulating the young girl so he can use her to betray Jeff. When Sally stabs him with a knife, he just giggles, mocks her for her foolishness and takes the knife and stabs Sally back, in the shoulder. He later tries to kill BEN and Sally together for getting involved in what was supposed to be a showdown between Malitch and Jeff. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Super-Strength: ' Despite lacking muscle and looking fairly scrawny, Malitch's strength was at immense superhuman levels, far surpassing that of any mortal or monster, with only Jeff having the strength to surpass him, while Zalgo presumably was on the same level of strength. He had enough physical aptitude to severely harm and cripple Jeff, easily throw and smash a giant boulder, and, despite his skinny and shorter body, proved quite a challenge for Jeff: In their first battle, when Jeff and Malitch have a test of raw strength, Malitch's starship begins to collapse, leaving a progressively larger and deeper fissure beneath them that almost split the mammoth ship in half. *'Super-Speed: ' Malitch can move at extremely high speeds much faster than Jeff. He uses this to effect in combat, darting around enemies before striking them. *'Telekinesis:' Malitch was very proficient in Telekinesis, his telekinesis was far more powerful than even Ms. P's telekinetic abilities. *'Resistance to Mind Control': Malitch's mind was so powerful that mind control attacks proved useless against him, as Ms. P found out when she tried to invade his mind. *'Durability:' Malitch was extremely durable, even without his invulnerability. He walked off Ms. P's magical blasts with ease, which is notable because Ms. P's magical attacks were able to hold down Zalgo for a brief moment. Additionally, Ms. P's Mind Control doesn't work on him. Later, he laughs when Sally stabs him in the shoulder and shrugs off Jeff's punches, crushed by a gigantic statue of himself, and reacted BEN's arrows like they were nothing. He also survived being chopped in the shoulder by Jeff's knife, being stabbed in the stomach by Jeff and getting shot multiple times by Atreus's arrows, even so continuing to fight seemingly unhindered. It was only upon Ms. P stabbing him with the Sword of Infernus that he finally succumbed. *'Darkness Manipulation:' Malitch was capable of using darkness in combat. His eyes will usually go black when he uses his power. He could use darkness to render his opponents unable to see, block suns from planets, and to cloak himself. **'Black Breath Manipulation': After gaining the Umbra Crystal, Malitch gained the ability to harness Black Breath, with was a smoke-like cloud of magical darkness. Black Breath could be used to weaken opponents, trap them in never-ending, lightless darkness, and keep them at bay. Those who find themselves in Black Breath could also suffer from dizziness, nausea, coughing, severe depression (or as Tobey described "the feeling of never being happy again), vomiting a black substance, difficulty swallowing or breathing, and a sore throat. Prolonged exposure to Black Breath will eventually kill people. Malitch could also manipulate Black Breath to spread across entire planets as part of his ultimate plan. *'Levitation': Malitch can "fly" several feet off the ground and slowly descend back to the ground with ease. And while doing this he can dash upward and he will gain altitude quickly before descending. *'Master of hand-to-hand combat' Most likely because of his physical abilities and invulnerability, Malitch does not use or need weapons in combat. He favours his own physical fighting capabilities above all else and is extremely skilled. He can quickly strike, utilizing punches and kicks. He also uses his elbows, knees and even some grappling techniques, including suplexing Jeff in their first fight. His skill in pure hand-to-hand combat is almost unmatched, capable of easily fighting against and even at times overwhelming Jeff in martial arts despite the latter's immense training, experience, and prowess, losing only due to Jeff's superior strength and weapons and still being able to fight him almost evenly. *'Healing/Regeneration:' Malitch can heal himself form seemingly any form of attack. During his fights with Jeff, he cut across his arms, face, and shoulders during his fight with Jeff and not only doesn't even react to them, but said cuts are gone in seconds. *'Energy manipulation': Malitch can manipulate magical energy, using to to fire magical blasts at his opponents. He could also create energy shields using his staff and even freeze people in place. Quotes Trivia * Malitch is the final antagonist fought in the series. *Malitch manages to be one of the most heinous and despised characters in Pastamonsters history. He is a sadistic, sociopathic, cruel monster who wants nothing more than to cause suffering, misery and destruction where ever possible with no care for the consequences. Everything in the finale firmly shows Malitch is incapable of redemption, especially the fact that he tortures BEN with water, is more than willing to manipulate and later kill Sally (a 10-year-old at most), and even murders Jeff later on. *It's implied that his parents used to beat him, but if it did lead to his villainy we never get even a hint of it and his motivation to make others suffer is mainly just for fun. Before his death, it's revealed that he's somewhat lonely, but his loneliness isn't the reason why he's evil, it's just the reason why he goes about being evil by bullying and terrorizing others. *Malitch has a pet Nightmare called "Snowbell". *Malitch's name is a play on the word "malice". *According to Comickit, Malitch is asexual. He has no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with anyone. Even in the presence of the lovely and beautiful Ms. P, Malitch never makes a move on her (in fact, he's quite menacing towards her). *Malitch seems to function as an eviler counterpart for Ms. P. Aside from the obvious gender difference, both are incredibly powerful users of black magic, enjoy donning black clothing to make themselves seem more mysterious, and are haughty and arrogant to those around them. However, Ms. P does seem to care for her friends and is willing to protect them from any incoming threat. Malitch, on the other side of the spectrum, is a complete sociopath who does not care for anyone and is willing to manipulate and murder his underlings to achieve his goals and unlike Ms. P, has no morality pets to stop him from being truly evil and outright alienates himself from potential "friends". Ms. P also tends to detach herself from others, while Malitch took it upon himself to form an empire with many henchmen at his disposal. *Malitch, in many ways, is the diametric opposite of Zalgo. **Malitch is a humanoid alien, while Zalgo is a monstrous demon. **Malitch's primary color is black, while Zalgo's is bright red. **Zalgo is loud, hammy, and somewhat flamboyant, while Malitch is cold and rarely raised his voice. **While Zalgo is both threatening and humorous, Malitch is just threatening. **Zalgo's lair is a hot, bright, and hellish throneroom, while Malitch's lair is a spaceship in the middle of the cold and dark vacuum of space. *It is heavily implied Malitch murdered his own parents. Category:Pastamonsters Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Evil from the past Category:Murderer Category:Magic Category:Elderly Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Elementals Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Strategic Category:Masterminds Category:Torturer Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Humanoid Category:Game Changer